


A Mother's Day Surprise

by Sami1997



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami1997/pseuds/Sami1997
Summary: Emma has a heartwarming surprise for Regina on mothers day
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Once Upon A Time Fanfics





	A Mother's Day Surprise

This was it, the moment Emma Swan had been planning for, for the last month. Today was the day that Emma was going tell her beautiful wife that she was pregnant. Emma had wanted to tell Regina the moment she found out, but that would have ruined the surprise. A few years ago Regina and Emma had talked about having a baby. They even went as far as looking into sperm donors. They even picked put one they both thought would be a good match. There were a few problems though. Emma didn't want to give birth again and Regina wanted a baby of her own, but thanks to her mother and her younger self, should couldn't have any kids of her own.Since both were too stubborn to change their minds, they both came to an agreement, Henry was enough.

After a few years and both women beginning to feel lonely, and Regina especially beginning to empty nest. Henry was a couple of months away from graduating high school and was would soon be going off to college. Emma was feeling more than ever the regret of not raising Henry since he was born. Regina on the other hand was wishing she could start over. She was the evil queen for most of Henry's childhood and she wanted another chance. A baby who didn't have to to suffer with her evil moments, or at least not as many.

Emma knew now was a good time as any to have a baby. Emma hated the thought about giving birth again. She convinced herself this time would be different l, instead of giving this child up, she will be able to hold them, and to care for them. She won't be alone this time either. While keeping all of this in mind Emma snuck into Regina's office and went straight to the filing cabinet. This is where the keep their most important paperwork. Emma opened up the “B” drawer hoping to find what she was looking for, no such luck. Emma opened up the drawer labeled “D”. “Deeds, Donate, Drs” Emma gave a sigh. 

“Damn it, not in this one either.” With her hands on the open draws of the filing cabinet, Emma leaned her head down to think. “Where could this be.” Then Emma had another thought and opened up the “S” drawer. “Sandcastles, Scholarships, Schools, Snakes, and ah Ha! Sperm!” Emma took the file labeled “Sperm” and flipped through the different papers till she found the one she was looking for. “Donor 27689.” Emma smiles looking at the small Apple sticker on the corner of the page. “The Mills Stamp of approval.” 

“Donor 27689, a tall, handsome, Italian, 29 year old male, no serious medical history, good dental records, no criminal Records.” Emma read. She knew it was now or never. Closing the filing cabinet and locking the door behind her. Emma started towards the hospital. “This is it, time to have another baby.” Emma smile to herself, more excited now than she ever has been.

A month later Emma was sitting on the side of her bathtub waiting anxiously for the two minutes to be up, so a stick could tell her whether or not Regina and her would be able to have a baby. Ding Ding Ding Hearthstone alarm went off causing Emma to jump from her seat and grab the test as fast as she could. There it was. A tiny pink plus sign. Emma's eyes begin to fill up with tears. Regina and her we're going to have a baby. Emma was about to run into the living room and tell Regina everything till I thought hit her. “Mother's day was just four weeks away. What a wonderful way to tell her.”

After waiting for the unusually long 4 weeks to pass Mother's Day was finally here. Emma heard Regina’s alarm go off and heard her roll out of bed. Emma listen for the shower to turn on and Regina's deep voice begin to how much she showered. Emma got out of bed as fast as she could and ran to the kitchen. Taking out a couple of bowls and a frying pan. Emma wasn't the greatest cook but she could make some killer pancakes.

Emma heard the shower turn off just as she finished making the stack of pancakes. She could hear Regina walking back into the bedroom to change. Emma grabbed two pancakes and put them on a plate, put a handful of strawberries and place them around the pancakes. Smiling to herself Emma got another idea. Grabbing the whip cream she placed a small dollop between each strawberry. Then placing some chocolate chips on top of the pancakes to form a smiley face.

Just as Emma was about to turn around to place a plate on the table she heard a voice startling her. 

“What are you doing dear?” Regina asked please hang her arms around her wife's waist feeling her wife sucking her stomach. Regina rolled her eyes believing Emma had no reason to be insecure. She has noticed her small weight gain, giving her some sexy curves. 

“Good Morning, Gina.” I wish my all to herself knowing she was the only one who could call her that. 

“Good morning Emma, why are you up so early, and did you make pancakes?” Regina's way Scott higher as she said one of her favorite foods in front of her. 

“ I did, shall we eat.” Emma said, turning around giving Regina a kiss. 

“ Yes, Please!” Regina almost squealed.

After eating Regina couldn't help but smile. 

“ I don't know what it is but pancakes make me feel like a kid again.” I must face lit up as she stood up from the table. 

“ Stay right there, I have a surprise for you.” Emma quickly ran into the other room and grab the white box with a clear glitter bow tied around it. After re entering the kitchen Regina gave a small chuckle.

“ What is this for?” handing her the gift Emma simply stated 

“Happy Mother's Day.”

Regina took the gift hesitantly. “Dear, we never give each other gifts for Mother's Day. What is this all about?” Emma couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. 

“Open the gift and find out.” Regina untied the bow and open fit box. Inside was a little white onesie with the words Let the adventure begin written on the front. 

“ Emma dear, I know I'm small but I'm not that small.” Regina joke. “Honestly, what is this for?” Emma couldn't contain herself anymore.

“Regina,” Emma started, walking over to Regina, helping her stand up holding her hands. “... I'm pregnant.” Emma said trying to sound as calm as possible. 

“You're... You're what? How... How can that even happen?” Regina ass. Her voice getting a little louder in a little harsh with each question. 

“Regina, I didn't cheat on you if that's what you're thinking.” 

“ Well dear, I know how babies are made. If you didn't sleep with a guy then how are you with child?” Regina asked chuckling a little bit, and now not believing what her wife is telling her. 

“ Regina, I went to Doctor well and I had him put the donor sperm that we picked out into one of my eggs the way that doctors do. Gina I am really pregnant. We are going to have a baby. If you don't believe me then look at this.” Emma pulled out the positive pregnancy test. Regina took it in her hand studying. 

“Oh my god...oh mY GOD! We are gonna have a baby!!” Regina began to cry bringing her hands to her face. Emma was beginning to cry as well and went over to hug her wife. “Dear why didn't you tell me you were doing this?” Regina asked.

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” 

“But I thought you didn't want to give birth again, that happen and I were enough.” Emma gave a sigh.

“You guys are enough, but Henry will be going to college soon and we both want a second chance to make things right. Here is our chance Regina.” Regina can't contain her excitement any longer and gave her away for the biggest hug she has ever given her. 

“Oh Emma. This is the best thing you could have ever given me.”

Henry Mills had heard his mother almost scream “oh my God” fearing something might be wrong Henry got out of bed. He entered the living room and saw both of his mother is hugging and crying. Suddenly Henry had a chilling though Did someone die? 

“Hey, what's going on?” Henry asked, his mother's pulling away from each other and running over to Henry giving him hugs and kisses on the top of his head. “What's going on?” Henry asked again, no longer thinking someone was dead due to his mother smiling faces.

“ Henry, we have some good news.” Emma said, taking Henry over to the couch and having him sit down, with Regina following. 

“ Henry, your mother and I are going to have a baby.” Regina said trying hard and failing to keep her excitement at Bay. Henry's eyes lit up.

“You guys are adopting a baby!” Henry started getting excited.

“What? No sweetie, Emma is going to carry the baby.” Henry look at his mothers with confusion. 

“Um, Mom's, I know how babies are made, and you guys can't make them by yourself.” giving a chuckle Emma took her son's hands and looked at him in the eyes, knowing his reaction was going to be one for the books. 

“ Henry, we got a sperm donor.” Henry's face fell into began to cringe. “You see, your mother went to the doctors and they..” Regina weekend, wanting to play along. 

“No, no, it's okay, I don't need the details.” Henry shuddered “ but I am happy for you guys.” Henry said leaning forward to give them a hug.

“Well you're going to be a big brother.” Emma said refusing to let go of her son, enjoying this moment. 

“Yep, we are gonna be one big happy family!”


End file.
